Elena Fisher
''Chloe: Um, I'm sorry. Am I sensing some history here?'' ''Elena: Oh, Elena Fisher. Last years model.'' '- Elena Fisher and Chloe Frazer' Elena Fisher is an American journalist and TV personality who appears in both Uncharted: Drake's Fortune and its sequel Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. In Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, Elena is 23 and in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves she is 25. She is voiced by Emily Rose. History Elena Fisher had always had an interest in archaeology, and dreamed of hosting her own show. After gaining fame by taking part in a reality show on TV, she was finally able to make her dream reality. Named Discovered, the show is successful and it airs on a premiere cable network, yet despite this, the show still has a small budget. Because of this, Elena both produces and hosts the show herself, as well as lugging around and operating all of her own equipment. Elena and nate are known to have a sexual relationship. Biography Drake’s former companion, Elena has since graduated from tabloid reporter to a legitimate investigative journalist, and now tracks stories in some of the most dangerous and war-torn corners of the world. She’s as stubborn and tenacious as Drake is, and determined to such a degree that it is both her greatest virtue and her greatest fault. Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Elena first came to prominence in a popular reality show on TV, which scored her her dream job: presenting her own archaeology TV show. Although the show is successful and it airs on a well-known cable network, the budget is small, with Elena not only producing and hosting the show, but operating all of her own equipment. She would tour the world, filming different archaeological finds with her trusty camera. When she heard that renowned adventurer Nathan Drake may have been onto something big, she hired a private detective to hunt him down; eventually Elena caught up with Nathan, and the team behind helped to finance their mission to recover the coffin of Sir Francis Drake off the coast of Panama, which she filmed. Their salvage vessel was then attacked by pirates. It was only the intervention of Victor Sullivan that allowed Elena and Nathan to escape from the sinking boat. After flying back to Panama, Elena contacted her executives and asked for a camera crew so that, despite being over budget, they could continue to film, stating that it could be "the biggest story of the year". Sully believed that having Elena come with him and Nathan on their adventure to discover El Dorado would jeopardize the mission, and Nathan reluctantly agreed; Nathan and Sully left in their boat while Elena was still on the phone. Elena, however, managed to follow them, eventually running into Nathan while he was on the run from and Atoq Navarro's mercenaries. She helped Nathan escape to a jeep and they soon flew off to the island where El Dorado was believed to be held. Nate and Elena eventually reach the island, however, flak from anti-aircraft turrets begin to explode in the air around the plane, forcing the both of them to leap from the plane. This separates Nate from Elena for several chapters of the game. Upon crashing and fighting through many pirates, Nate makes it to a fortress, where he discovers Elena's parachute. But once he finds her, a group of pirates capture him and put him behind bars inside the fortress. Elena busts Nathan out in time, as Eddy Raja is proposing to work together with him, by attaching a hook to the bars and using a jeep to pull the wall down. Elena and Drake fight through several more waves of pirates, and soon after discover a Jet Ski. While Drake wants to use it to get off the island, Elena chides him for giving up so easily, and wants to use it to go after El Dorado instead. Drake says that he doesn't want Elena's "bullet riddled corpse" on his conscience, but Elena says that he shouldn't use her as an excuse. They travel through the flooded city on the island, eventually reaching a monastary, where they solve puzzels and defeat enemies before encountering the Desendants. After escaping they find themselves in a strange Nazi docking area, as Nate travels to the other side alone in search for the power to the elevator, Gabriel Roman and Navarro capture Elena, taking her away. Nathan finally encounters Elena with the help of Victor Sullivan. Navarro holds her hostage as Roman opens El Dorado, and is infected with the curse. After the cave fills with Desendants as El Dorado is being airlifted away Navarro takes Elena onto the helicopter, however unbeknowest to them, Drake had jumped onto El Dorado. A mercenary attempts to shoo Drake off, but Elena acts quickly, kicking the man out of the helicopter, causing him to shoot his gun at the pilot and crash land on Navarro's tanker ship. Elena and Navarro being the only survivors, Drake fights Navarro and pulls Elena out of the wrecked helicopter. As Navarro stands to kill them both, Drake pushes the helicopter off the side of the boat. A rope tangles around Navarro's leg, bringing the helicopter, Navarro, and El Dorado to the bottom of the sea. As they lean into a kiss, Nathan and Elena are interrupted by Sully who managed to get a boat and some treasure. As they sail off into the sunset, Elena warns Drake that he still owes her a story, after her camera was destroyed earlier. Drake assures her that he's "good for it." Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Elena, along with her cameraman Jeff, run in to Nate and Chloe Frazer in the war torn streets of Nepal. She shows her stubborn and protective instincts when, after the gun-fight outside the temple, Jeff is revealed to have been shot in the hip and back and refuses to leave him behind. Later on, Jeff is killed by Zoran Lazarevic and Elena joins Nate and Chloe on the quest to find the Cintamani Stone. When Nate tells Elena he's going after Chloe, Elena, already irritated with Chloe with her negativity and insistence on leaving Jeff behind, laughs and replies "Of course you have to.. you always go after the girl" referring to the numerous times Nate saved her in the first game and mimics Chloe's selfishness by protesting that they let her go. However she does insist that she come with Nate on the trip to the train ward, although this is mainly done to protect him. She shows good logic through the game often by surprising Nate with her change in attitude against the previous games, and asks to split up in the temple instead of her stubbornness to stay with Nate in the first game. She drives Nate next to the train and allows him to jump on while she stays behind, during this time Elena heads to a small village in Tibet. Elena appears later in the game when Nate wakes up in a Tibetan village, she appears to have bonded with Tenzin's daughter and is overjoyed to see Nate walking around. Later, Elena and Nathan go on a rescue mission for Karl Schäfer, although when they reach him, he is already dying, and reveals that there is a secret passage way to Shambhala. Elena and Drake split up and search for the secret pathway. They meet up at mountain ledge after killing some mercnaries, and travelled to the entrance to Shambhala. However Zoran Lazarevic gets there shortly after, holding Elena, Nathan,and Choloe at gun point. They enter Shambhala, and before their execution by Lazarevic, the confrontation is interrupted by Guardians. They travel through Shambhala and reach the Cintamani Stone. Though Drake reveals this was not the objective for Zoran, but the sap itself, from the Tree of Life. Harry Flynn shows up, badly wounded by Zoran, and near death. Elena tries to talk to Harry but he only brushes her words off, and drops a grenade, killing himself, and badly wounding Elena. Chloe and Nate look after her and carry her all the way out of Shambhala, outside the secret entrance Elena supposedly dies, although at the end it is revealed the Tibeten villagers tended to her, as she walks out with Victor Sullivan while Drake mourns the death of Karl. Chloe tells Drake that he should just tell Elena that he loves her. Drake and Elena kiss for the first time, (on screen anyway), and have light, humorous conversation as the game ends overlooking the beautiful Himalayan mountains. Personality Elena has the girl next door cuteness, and no real sense of humor. Elena cares deeply about those who are important to her and is quick to help in situations. When faced with danger, Elena sometimes can't handle the stress but pushes through. Most times she tries to find other alternatives instead of facing the problem head on. She thinks about the situation at hand and processes what she does know and makes good use of it. She sometimes gets a little too cocky which gets her into trouble. She appears to have a not so good judgement of people, for example, mistaking Chloe as a bad person and thinking that Flynn has a good heart deep down. Elena is always determined to get the job done. Relationships Relationship with Nate: During the events of the first game, Nate and Elena seem to not care much about each other. It sometimes comes off as her not caring and underestimating Nate. As the game progresses though, she and Nate become closer. They both bail each other out of some pretty bad situations. When everything is said and done, Nate and Elena lean in for a kiss which is interupted by Sully. By the events of the second game, their relationship seems to have change. When Nate and Elena are reunited again, she seems to show bitterness towards him. She also seems to get defensive when Nate shows concern for Chloe and won't understand why Nate cares so much about her even after she pulled a gun on them. After Jeff dies, Elena has more of an understanding towards Nate. She is always quick to help him, though she doesn't always understand his reasons behind things. They still argue and don't see eye to eye, but in the end they realize that they love each other and finally have that kiss. Relationship with Sully: Elena and Sully have more of a brother and sister relationship. They usually joke around and tease each other. It seems like Sully says things to purposely get to Elena, for example, calling her stubborn, even though she is, it still seems to annoy Elena. Relationship with Chloe: Elena is happy enough to introduce herself to Chloe. She is more then happy to admit that she was "last years model" too. Elena's judgement changes after Chloe wants to leave an injured Jeff, Elena's camera man, behind and seems to show hostility towards Chloe. Then Chloe pulls a gun on both of them and Elena no longer trusts her. Not welcome to the idea, Elena helps Nate rescue Chloe. At the end of the game, Elena is seriously hurt when a grenade explodes from the hands of Flynn and Chloe helps her to safety. By this point Elena sees that Chloe is a good person. Relationship with Jeff: Elena and Jeff are working together trailing a fugitive war criminal. You can see that Elena cares alot about Jeff. She doesn't want to leave him behind after he is shot and is very upset when he is murdered by Zoran Lazarevic. Relationship with Harry: Elena and Flynn don't have much of a relationship, but it is clear that she resents him for working with Zoran. By the end of the game, she sees that Harry is badly hurt and tries to help him. She also tries to see the good in him. Relationship with Zoran: It is very clear that Elena has a strong hate towards Zoran, especially after killing Jeff. She has a strong desire to take him down, with the help of Nate and Chloe. Trivia *Elena's e-mail address, as seen in Drake's Trail, is elenafisher@uncharted.tv. *Elena's date of birth is December 3, 1984 and she grew up in Florida *Elena was 22 (or 23 if the events in Uncharted occurred after December 3) in Uncharted Drake's Fortune and 24 (or 25) in the second. *The only revealed works of Elena prior to Drakes Fortune is a segment known as Architects of the New World, ''her fourth episode. *Despite being a journalist, Elena has failed to succesfully capture on camera either of her two adventures with Nathan Drake. *In Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Elena shows she can fluently speak and understand Tibetan language. *In both Drake's Fortune and Among Thieves Elena gets injured near the end. In the first game, Elena is involved in a helicopter crash, in the second game, Flynn detonates a grenade with her close by, an injury that is almost fatal. *In her original character design, Elena was a brunette. Some of the older Uncharted Drake's Fortune trailers show her as a brunette with a different hairstyle. Appearances/Actors (2 games) *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' - Emily Rose *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' - Emily Rose (1 motion comic) *''Uncharted: Eye Of Indra'' (episode 4) - Emily Rose Gallery Elena 1.png Elena 2.jpg Elena 1.jpg Elena 9.jpg Elena 8.jpg Elena 7.jpg Elena 6.jpg Elena 5.jpg Elena 4.jpg elena_hump3.jpg 4385200385_fb5c8ed718.jpg elena-fisher01.png Category:Uncharted Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Characters Category:Characters